minerafandomcom-20200213-history
Novomancer
The class of mage that is known to have the ability to change the very fabric of being using the principles designed in the Apostasy of the Veridical treatise. Novomancy ﻿Class Requirements Class Cost: 15th level character cost 20,000 xp Minimum Willpower: 14 Minimum Wits: 14 1 mystical background or trait Exposure to Novomancy 1 Veridical Point (VP) Novomancer abilities Success using Novomancy skills is determined by a percentage roll. No skill fails utterly, but a high roll is considered successful. Skill categories: Metasocial - Interactions Biocode - Affecting the body, yourself and others Supervention - Time Terrene - planetary matters Subastral - second body, like astral travel Macrocosm - physical reality Master Alignment The dangers of using the Veridical Paradox – the percentage change of a time paradox Neurosis – mental problems in the caster or others Continuum – biological, physical, and planetary problems that may arise Sidereal – problems with the cosmos --- Mocking the Mask Metasocial Cost: 5,000 xp or 1 VP To cast, expend 1 VP Paradox: -1 Neurosis: 2 Continuum: 3 Sidereal: -2 This skill is made to root out falsehood. Magical or mundane personal concealment, such as disguises or or simply someone trying to hide in a crowd, can be seen through. It can also be used to detect lies and trace the lie back to its origin to find the truth or to find the motivation behind the lie. This can be done without the person knowing, on a failed Save Potential roll minus the user’s mystical willpower bonus. With or without the roll, the if the skill is successful, it will work. Theives cannot use the shadows with this skill. By attempting the skill and looking about a dark room, the user will know that someone is hiding there. With Mocking the Mask, masquerade balls are no fun. --- Heretic of the Ethereal Subastral Cost: 8,000 xp or 1 VP To cast, expend 1 VP Paradox: 1 Neurosis: 1 Continuum: 1 Sidereal: 4 Jump right into your astral body. No need for gates, just travel to the Astral Plane, and go there. It works under most astral conditions, except where planar binding is in effect. To those back at home, your body appears to evaporate and blow away in the wind. --- Cogent Dreaming Subastral Cost: 2,000 XP or 1 VP To cast, meditate for 1 hour, expend 2 VP Paradox: -1 Neurosis: 1 Continuum: 1 Sidereal: 1 No need for clunky dream interpretation, there will be no more secrets in the visions you see when you sleep. Used to cull subconscious information, trick dream-based attacks, or to gain insight into Veridical thinking. --- Timeshear Supervention Cost: 8,000 xp or 1 VP To cast, expend 1 VP Paradox: 3 Neurosis: 1 Continuum: 2 Sidereal: 1 Know time inside and out. You can tell how long something took to do, like a simple task, or you can tell how long something will take to do, like know how long it will be until an enemy raises his shield. This skill adds a percentage level of speed on top of the attack, and parry rolls in combat, and long as there is no suprise pre-battle. This skill can be used during a parlay before battle. On a successful skill roll, the roll is the percentage of how much faster the user can react. Example: Bob rolls 56% on his Timeshear skill, his next attack will be 56% more likely to hit, since he can time exactly when his opponent will try to dodge out of the way. Numerically, take Bob’s highest possible attack roll (not including initiative bonus), take out 56%, add that to the new attack. Bob has a +10 to hit, +20 for the die, =30. 56% of 30 is 16.8, round up. His attack: 14, +10, +17 = 41 to hit. This also applies to parrys and dodges. This skill lasts an entire battle round. Out of combat, you will never overcook anything ever again. --- Upend the Earth Terrene Cost: 6,000 or 2 VP CT: 3 actions To cast, expend 2 VP Paradox: 1 Neurosis: -1 Continuum: 2 Sidereal: 1 Add to or remove the power of Minera's gravity for six seconds. For each casting, roll 1D10, this is the number that will increase or decrease gravity. Roll a 1D4 for the diameter of the area of effect and casting distance. Increased gravity slows opponents, increased gravity makes them overcompensate and fumble actions. The caster has to get used to the higher or lower gravity through experience or be affected by it. * hours of altered gravity will prepare anyone. --- Angel's Wings and Gunpowder Eyes Macrocosm Cost: 7,000 or 2 VP CT: 1 action Duration: 3 rounds To cast, expend 2 VP Paradox: 2 Neurosis: 0 Continuum: 2 Sidereal: 2 This is a meta skill that allows the stacking and accumulation of critical hits, and changes critical success rules. Before each battle round in the duration, the caster rolls three D20s for each attack roll or manifest roll, ignoring critical fails. Critical success rolls may be saved up and used in addition to the regular attacks. These act as an additional hit. --- Hearken a Great Fearful Call Metasocial Cost: 4,000 or 1 VP CT: 1 round Duration: 6 rounds To cast, expend 1 VP Paradox: 0 Neurosis: -1 Continuum: 2 Sidereal: 0 This battle cry skill cancels or augments any other commands shouted over battle, and their effects. Enemy cries are halted and reversed in effect, while allie's are doubled. This includes necromantic control over undead, and basic command over mundane armies. There is a 15 percent chance that opposing armies will change sides in the caster's favor. There is a 5 percent chance that an army of the ancient kingdoms of the demiplanes will rise up and fight for the caster. --- The Altar of Forever Biocode Cost: 9,000 or 3 VP CT: 3 hours To cast, expend remaining VP, min 10 Paradox: 1 Neurosis: 5 Continuum: 3 Sidereal: 2 This is Veridical resurrection. By accessing a tri-planar transduction fold, a flesh and blood replacement body may be superimposed over a fallen comrade. The new body is fresh and weak, with a -3 to all physical attributes, with fragile skin and bones. The person brought back will have to be re-trained for two weeks before getting back three of their physical stat points, and the rest are lost. The resurrected will have mental health issues, after witnessing the afterlife and then forgetting all but shreds of data. Only sentient, living beings may be brought back in this manner. --- Grave In Utero Supervention Cost: 7,000 or 2 VP CT: 1 hour To cast, expend 3 VP Paradox: 10 Neurosis: 8 Continuum: 6 Sidereal: 3 Go back in time into your fetal, unborn mind, and implant memories, spells, and warnings. The skill was originally used to implant the undying ritual into one's fetus before they are even born. You can't rewrite your own history, but you can warn yourself of dangers that have already passed, but will risk paradox. --- And Silver Shall Dress Thy Vision Subastral Cost: 6,000 XP or 4 VP To cast, meditate for 1 hour Have a clear idea where the host is Expend 7 VP Paradox: 1 Neurosis: 2 Continuum: 1 Sidereal: 3 Trade bodies with an individual. Much like in silver rooms, you can trade bodies with an individual anywhere on your current plane. --- The Blank Dark Terrene Cost: 2,000 XP or 1 VP Casting time 1 turn, expend 1VP Paradox: 0 Neurosis: -1 Continuum: 1 Sidereal: 1 Manipulate light. --- The Malice Set Upon Us Macrocosm Cost: 3,000 XP or 1 VP Casting time 2 rounds, expend 1 VP Paradox: 0 Neurosis: 0 Continuum: 1 Sidereal: 0 Particle Incursion +3 Use a barrage of acute curses to attack a foe. --- Curse and Bliss in the Shade of Greatness Metasocial Cost: 6,000 XP or 3 VP To cast, meditate for 1 hour, expend remaining VP, min 8 Paradox: 1 Neurosis: 2 Continuum: -1 Sidereal: 1 Turn followers in drones. --- Thousandfold Echoes Macrocosm Cost: 2,000 XP or 1 VP Casting time 1 turn, expend 1 VP Paradox: 0 Neurosis: 1 Continuum: 1 Sidereal: 0 mental defense Etheric Density --- Providence Engine Biocode Cost: 5,000 XP or 3 VP To cast, meditate for 1 hour, expend 4 VP Paradox: 6 Neurosis: 8 Continuum: 5 Sidereal: 4 Manipulate a veridical duplicate body. --- Epoch Void Supervention Cost: 2,000 XP or 1 VP To cast, meditate for 1 hour, expend 4 VP Paradox: -5 Neurosis: 2 Continuum: 2 Sidereal: 1 Reset Paradox Master Alignment --- Cyclothymic Purge Reset Neurosis Biocode Subastral Cost: 2,000 XP or 1 VP To cast, meditate for 1 hour, expend 4 VP Paradox: 2 Neurosis: -5 Continuum: 2 Sidereal: 1 Reset Neurosis Master Alignment --- Nonspatial Impiety Macrocosm Cost: 2,000 XP or 1 VP To cast, meditate for 1 hour, expend 4 VP Paradox: 1 Neurosis: 2 Continuum: -5 Sidereal: 2 Reset Continuum Master Alignment --- Ruins Among the Stars Subastral Cost: 2,000 XP or 1 VP To cast, meditate for 1 hour, expend 4 VP Paradox: 2 Neurosis: 1 Continuum: 2 Sidereal: -5 Reset Sidereal Master Alignment --- Empire of Light Macrocosm Cost: 2,000 XP or 1 VP Casting time 3 rounds, expend 4 VP Paradox: 0 Neurosis: 0 Continuum: 1 Sidereal: 1 Etheric Density mass ac --- Essence Shield Biocode Cost: 1,500 XP or 1 VP Casting time, 1 action, expend 1 VP Paradox: 0 Neurosis: 0 Continuum: 1 Sidereal: 1 Defense +1 to Defense, and +1 Deflect (parry) Etheric Density --- Willforce Blade Macrocosm Cost: 1,500 XP or 1 VP Casting time 1 action, expend 1 VP Paradox: 0 Neurosis: 1 Continuum: 1 Sidereal: 1 Attack +1 to Attack, D6 damage Particle Incursion --- Celestial Enthalopy Terrene Cost: 2,000 XP or 1 VP Casting time 4 rounds, expend 2 VP Paradox: 0 Neurosis: 1 Continuum: 1 Sidereal: 1 Control climate on current plane. --- Ether Lathe Subastral Cost: 2,000 XP or 1 VP To cast, meditate for 1 hour, expend 2 VP Paradox: -1 Neurosis: -1 Continuum: 1 Sidereal: 1 Create basic items, weapons and armor, shelter. --- Agnosia Siphon Subastral Cost: 3,000 XP or 1 VP To cast, meditate for 1 hour, expend 3 VP Paradox: 1 Neurosis: 3 Continuum: -2 Sidereal: 1 Create dream worlds, manipulate other's dreams. --- Cogency Leviathan Metasocial Cost: 2,000 XP or 1 VP Casting time 2 turns, expend 2 VP Paradox: -1 Neurosis: 1 Continuum: 0 Sidereal: 1 Fortify one’s defenses and will. --- The Light of Life Subastral Cost: 3,000 XP or 1 VP Casting time 1 turn, expend 3 VP Paradox: 1 Neurosis: 1 Continuum: 1 Sidereal: 1 A powerful attack against Novomancers. --- Soul Anchor Subastral Cost: 2,500 XP or 1 VP To cast, meditate for 1 hour, expend 6 VP Paradox: 0 Neurosis: 1 Continuum: 1 Sidereal: 2 Root your soul in a hidden plane to keep it safe. --- Ether Spear Macrocosm Cost: 1,000 XP or 1 VP Casting time 1 action, expend 1 VP Paradox: 0 Neurosis: 0 Continuum: 1 Sidereal: 1 Particle Incursion bonus --- Death Wall Macrocosm Cost: 2,000 XP or 1 VP Casting time 3 rounds, expend 2 VP Paradox: 0 Neurosis: 0 Continuum: 1 Sidereal: 1 Defense +1 to Defense, and +1 Deflect (parry) Particle Incursion --- Soul Dominion Subastral Cost: 2,000 XP or 1 VP To cast, meditate for 30min, expend 4 VP Paradox: 0 Neurosis: 1 Continuum: 1 Sidereal: 1 Control a soul Particle Incursion --- Triggers Subastral Cost: 2,000 XP or 1 VP To cast, meditate for 1 hour, expend 2 VP Paradox: 2 Neurosis: 1 Continuum: -1 Sidereal: -1 Place triggers in books and runes. --- Spirit Burn Subastral Cost: 2,000 XP or 1 VP To cast, meditate for 1 hour, expend 1 VP Paradox: 0 Neurosis: 1 Continuum: 1 Sidereal: 1 A violent attack that can kill a soul Particle Incursion --- Veridical Manifest Manifest and Novomancy can sometimes connect to create spells that fit into both categories. These spells use Manifest points instead of Veridical. Devour Light – (Manifest) Cost: 3 Manifest. All light spectrums become non-existent in an x square foot radius. Visible light microwave to gamma is gone for x time. The affected area becomes colder and night/dark vision is not possible. Accretion – (Manifest) Cost: 1 Manifest per level. Prerequisites: lvl 10 Quantum Assassin Character is able to blast a wave of energy in 360 degrees up to 5 ft in radius. Victims must roll a save vs fire to take half-damage. 1 d8 + 1 dmg per Manifest point. Upon a successful hit the enemy is thrown back 10 ft and must roll an agility check to stay on their feet. (or rename this skill asccretion disk and allow for a dodge roll, which is probably a better idea) Paradox – (Manifest) Prereq: lvl 18 Quantum Assassin Cost: 30 Manifest points. Victim must roll a saving throw vs *psionics?* as they are about to have the universe expunge them from existence. The saving throw determines whether or not they have to roll a percentage throw for damage or a percentage throw for instant death (the big D, no lifepoints). Upon successful saving throw you must roll a percentage of how much damage is dealt. This is based off your max HP. If you have 100 hp and roll a 53% percentage you take 57 points of damage to your life points. Other scenario; 100 hp and roll 2% you take 98 points of damage. If you fail the save, you first roll to see whether you potentially live or flat out die. Below a 50% roll you are dead. Gone. Finished. Non-existent always, you might as well put the character sheet in the shredder as they are never coming back. Ok, well, maybe they could. But typically they don’t. Timey wimey! Fuck off!)Above a 50% percentage roll the victim avoids complete and utter destruction, however they must roll a percentage roll on how much damage they take. Let’s hope out of their 100 hp they roll a 100%! (Social effect: An individual of the common masses witnessing a fully successful Paradox being performed will not remember the action ever happening and neither will the caster, the caster will only know that they have less manifest points than they did just now, ….ago..or..well..never. Wait.What?) Temporal Shift - At some point in time you were able to change the course of history. Forced retest with a choice of dolling a +2 or -2 to the roll of the retested action (GM can use their discretion to whether or not their retested roll is impacted by the +/- effect (dependant upon story mechanics or if the GM just doesn’t want to put up with that shit because you’re fucking with the god damn plot.)) Quantum Interference – Through manipulation of quantum mechanics and exposure to the time/space continuum, you are able to sever Quantum Entanglements of others. Permanently. *This may need more to it* Gamma Ray Burst - (Manifest) Cost: 7 Manifest to cast, +1 manifest per level Your body is enveloped with an aura of a blackhole: a thin wavy base of pure black, above it the scenery is distorted and fragmented and tiny particles of dust and dirt float towards you. Suddenly, a super compact ray of gamma energy expels from your chest. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.